Gothic Mew Mew
by Eastern Rose
Summary: Ruby is a young, 15 year old teenager, with a firey side and is a Goth. She turns out to be the new Mew and has to fight aliens, while trying to get Kenji to leave her alone, more inside. For Tomahawk 3.0's OC Idol KenjiRubyKao with some PaiLett
1. Ruby Honda

**Jazz: This is for Oniichan's OC Idol thingy....**

**Ruby: Yo**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything apart from Ruby and Kenji**

* * *

Ruby walked down the stairs, her long, straight black hair, covering half of her face. Her green eyes looking around the room, her black skirt clung to her thighs and her white shirt, hung limply on her skinny form. Her black boots moving a noise with every step, black eye liner was around her eyes, while she had black lipstick on her pale lips. One look at Ruby and the first thing that comes to mind, Goth. She would have wore a black shirt, if it wasn't for school.

Once she reached the bottom of stairs, she looked to the side. Her dad passed out on the sofa, a strong smell of beer drifting over to her, beer cans covering the floor, a half empty beer can, standing on his beer belly. The TV was on some porn channel. A black lab walked over to Ruby and nudged her hand gently. She gently rubbed his head, smiling.

She picked up the TV remote and switched off the TV.

"Dad, I'm now going to the new school." Ruby said.

His answer was picking up a magazine and throwing it at with head, with a mutter of 'fuck off'. She dodged the magazine and glared at her dad before clipping the lead on Zuro, and walking out with him. She walked around the back, and put him in her hidden garden, where she went to hide from her abusive father.

"I'll be back later, Zuro." She murmured softly before walking off to school.

***School***

Ruby walked along the hallway, clutching her bag. Students were stopping and staring at the Gothic girl. She looked up and glared at them, they looked startled before rushing off to class. Ruby looked back down, her black opal hair hiding her face. She walked up to a classroom and knocked on the door, looking up slightly.

The door open and the sensei stood their grinning, his face dropped when he saw Ruby then he looked taken back.

"I'm guessing your Ruby Honda..." He trailed off slightly.

She nodded, "Hai." She replied coldly before walking inside, the sensei looked on, not sure what to do then quickly shut the door and stood in front of the class.

"Class, this is Ruby Honda." The sensei said, introducing her.

The class stared at Ruby, whispering among themselves. She started to walk to the back of the class, passing a dark brown haired boy with warm choclate brown eyes, he flashed a cheeky grin at her. Ruby glared back before looking away, the boy just grinned more. She sat at the back desk behind the boy.

Everyone went back to working while the boy turned around, grinning. Ruby groaned slightly before looking at him dully.

"What?" She muttered.

She twitched when she saw his smile grow wider, his eyes sparkling.

"I'm Kenji Sohma." He said his eyes never leaving her face.

"And.... what do you want?" She asked, wanting to make a point.

"Well... I have two tickets to go to the Cafe. and I'm wondering if-

"If I'll go with you." Ruby finished, then he nodded.

"Yes."

"So... your asking someone you haven't even known for more then five minutes to come to a Cafe with you?" Ruby asked, raising her eyeborw.

"Yep."

She sighed, "Fine."

***Cafe***

"You have to be joking!" Ruby hissed.

Kenji smiled and shook his head, "Nope."

They were stood in front of a brightly coloured pink Cafe. Ruby turned to Kenji.

"I AM not going in there." She said.

"Why?"

"I-It's pink!"

Kenji shrugged, "And?"

Ruby stared at him, "You must have no pride."

"I know, I lost it last year." He said grinning.

"UGH! You-your so!" Ruby growled before stomping in the Cafe with Kenji following after her.

Ruby sat at the table, pretending that no one was whispering and that the blond haired and blue eyed boy with the name tag that said RYOU wasn't staring at her. Kenji walked over, his trademark grin still on his face. She groaned, does he always grin?!

Kenji sat down beside her, passing her the drink. She took it wordlessly then took a sip.

Ruby looked around the room, glancing at the clock, then jumped up.

"Shit!" Ruby yelped, "I need to get back."

She grabbed her bags before rushing out, leaving Kenji sitting their looking stunned.

***With Ruby***

Ruby ran along fast, panting, her father would be wanting his food now. She jumped over a small bin and landed in a muddy puddle. She cursed, before running again.

She skidded to a stop when a red beam wrapped around her. She looked around before her eyes closed and she fell to the floor, out cold.

***Ruby's dream***

_She looked around, black and red bubbles floated around then a black Panther appeared in front of her. It walked up to her and she stood her ground glaring at the big Panther. _

_Without warning, it jumped inside of her, she suddenly went all warm and fuzzy inside._

***Outside Ruby's dream***

Kenji held her in his arms gently, rocking her gently.

Her eyes opened slowly and she turned slightly coming face to face with Kenji's big warm chocolate eyes.

Ruby quickly pushed him away, "W-what are you doing?!"

His smile faded into a thin line, "You had fainted and I stayed with you."

Ruby glared at him, "Well you shouldn't have!" She yelled, standing up.

"That's the thanks I get? I just saved you from a rapist or some other person." He said raising his voice.

"Well you should have left me!"

To Ruby's surprise and anger, his smile came back, "Your... different from others."

"Fuck off!" Ruby screamed, "AND DON'T COME NEAR ME AGAIN!" She screeched, walking off.

Kenji grinned and shook his head, watching Ruby walking away.


	2. Kao

**Jazz: If life give you lemons... THROW THEM AT THE LITTLE BASTARDS THAT UPSET YOU! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own Ruby and Kenji**

* * *

Ruby walked out of her home, with her eyes closed. She wore dark green eye shadow and the same black lipstick and eye liner. She wore a different skirt that had slits in at the thighs. She was wearing a long black coat and looked like she was about to go out and kill someone.

She turned around locking the door, her bag slipping slightly off her shoulder.

"Hello Miss Honda."

"WUAH!" Ruby yelped and spun around, her gaze falling on a smiling Kenji.

"W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU DOING H-HERE!?" Ruby screamed, "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO FUCK OFF!!"

His smile never left his face, "I came to walk you to school."

"OH NO!! NO, NO, NO!" Ruby yelled, walking off.

Kenji grinned and jogged after her. Ruby looked away, looking at the fresh flowers.

"Your not going to fuck off are you?" Ruby asked dully.

"Nope!" Kenji replied grinning widely.

Ruby groaned quietly before walking faster, just to have Kenji jog faster.

"Please leave me alone." She muttered, turning left away from the school.

Kenji frowned, "School's... not that way Miss Honda..."

"Oh, I know." She replied back.

He looked towards the school then back at Ruby before jogging towards the school. Ruby looked back and her face fell slightly when she saw Kenji jogging towards the school.

"It's not like I need him anyway!" She muttered, forcing herself to beleive it.

A dark green haired Alien, with blood red eyes was sat in the trees, watching her smirking.

"Hmm... you look good Koneko-chan." He murmured pervertedly, licking his lips before teleporting away to the ship.

He appeared in the ship just to be pushed back down by a very pissed off Pai and Kisshu.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN KAO!?" Kisshu screamed.

Kao smirked, "Checking out the new Mew."

"Nani!?" Pai asked, "New Mew?"

Kao nodded, "Hai!"

"Hmm.... I'll go down and see this 'new Mew'." Pai stated.

"And to check up on your Porpoise-chan." Kisshu added, grinning.

Pai forced himself to keep the blush down, "Shut up Kisshu!"

Kao smirked, watching the two older Aliens yell.

"I'm gonna have some fun with this new Mew, but first... get rid of the one called Kenji."


	3. Mew Ruby

**Jazz:... WOO!! ^-^ EASTER HOLIDAY IN TWO DAYS ^-^ Oh and Kao is Kisshu's brother**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own Ruby, Kenji and Kao**

* * *

Kao sat in his room, his dark green hair covering half of his pale face. His red eyes scanned the room, long scars ran up his arms, old and fresh ones. A knife lay flung in the corner, blood over the blade.

He stood up then looked around, he looked much colder and cruel then yesterday, he was like a new person.

"KAO!!" Kisshu yelled, "IT'S YOUR TURN TO ATTACK THE MEWS!"

Kao sighed, "Fine!" He said then teleported away.

***WITH RUBY***

She walked along towards the forest, something was calling her to come. A glowing red mark, which went unnoticed by her was on the side of her neck of a big cat.

A raindrop fell onto her cheek then she looked up, big black clouds were moving along slowly in the sky.

A smile crept up onto her face, a Storm was coming, she could tell.

***WITH THE MEWS***

Keiichiro Akasaka quickly ran up the stairs, "Girls!" He yelled, "There's a Chimera Animal at the forest!"

The Mews looked up and nodded, thankfully the Cafe had just closed.

"Mew Mew Minto! METAMORPHOSIS!" Minto's body began to glow as she transformed into Mew Minto.

"Mew Mew Lettuce! METAMORPHOSIS!" The same thing happened to Lettuce's body.

"Mew Mew Pudding! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew Mew Zakuro! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHOSIS!"

The Mew girls ran towards the forest, getting their weapons out. Rain lashed against their bare skin and thunder clapped above them.

***WITH KAO AT THE FOREST***

A tall Chimera Animal stood beside the emo Alien.

His long pale fingers were wrapped in the Chimera's fur, then he let go with a sigh, as the ones known as Tokyo Mew Mew ran in.

He smirked, as his eyes landed on the Mew leader.

"You!" Mew Ichigo yelled, waving her weapon about at Kao's face screaming bad words.

Kao laughed before teleporting away.

The Mews got ready, with their weapons.

"Go Chimera Animal!" Kao's voice rang out from behind them.

The Chimera Animal, which was a very big Lion, roared then lunged forward.

"Ribbon Minto Echo!"

The arrow stuck the Chimera in the side. Zakuro yelled her attack, the whip wrapping around it's neck.

"Now Mew Ichigo!" Mew Pudding yelled.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!"

The attack hit the Chimera Animal in the face then with a pained scream, it went away. Masha flew over and ate the Infuser.

A scream cut threw the air and Kao appeared in front of them, Lettuce in his grasp. A small thin knife at her throat.

Mew Ichigo gasped, stepping forward.

There was a dark glow and a scream.

"Mew Mew Ruby! METAMORPHOSIS!"

Kao backed up, covering his eyes with one arm.

The Mews looked up to see a girl.

She had long black hair, with two Panther ears poking out of her hair. A Panther tail twitched from side to side with a blood red ribbon on the end. She wore a tank top like Zakuro's the back was a bit of string holding it together, she had a skirt on like the bottom half of Mint's Mew dress in black. She wore long black boots.

"Ruby Slash!"

A long black whip appeared into her hand, as she swung it above her head, glaring at Kao.

Zakuro jumped up, "Ribbon Zakuro Spear!"

The whip wrapped around Lettuce and she pulled her back. Thank goodness, the shy Mew landed on her feet.

"Arigato Zakuro-san." She said, bowing.

Mew Ruby flung the whip towards Kao, the whip wrapped around his arm and she yanked him towards her. He let out a faint smirk then once he reached her, he grabbed her wrist and kissed her full on the lips.

He pulled away smirking, Ruby snapped.

"YOU FUCKING HENTAI!!" Ruby screamed, pulling her wrist back and curling it into a ball, then flung her arm forward.

Her fist smashed into Kao's jaw and he quickly backed up looking surprised.

His eyes narrowed, then he let out a faint growl before teleporting away.

Ruby jumped down from where she was and the Mews ran over to her.

"Who are you?" Zakuro demanded.

Ruby turned her look to Zakuro, glaring, "I'm Ruby Honda... the newest Mew, I guess."


	4. Camping Trip?

**Jazz: I know Ruby's name isn't after a food... but bleh . I'll try and think of one for this chapter... sorry if I can't. I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter and if it wasn't for Oneechan forcing me to write this chapter out... it wouldn't have been up... Oh yeah *drags someone in***

**Emily: You wait Rebecca!! I'LL BURN YOUR JUN PLUSHIES!! HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME AWAY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own Kenji, Ruby and Kao**

* * *

Ruby stood in the Cafe, looking around dully.

The Mews were waiting for Ryou to return, god knows what was taking him so long. Ichigo was about to see where he was, when he walked in, he looked at Ruby and called her forward. The new Mew walked forward, slowly, then stopped in front of the blond haired boy.

"We can't have Ruby as your transforming name," He informed, "So your transforming name will be Mew Mew Cherry."

Ruby groaned, "Whatever blondie," She muttered, turning around, "I'm going home, bye."

A tall man with brown hair in a long ponytail stepped out in front of Ruby.

"Konnichiwa Miss, I'm Akasaka Keiichiro, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said, picking up her hand and pressing his lips to the back off her hand gently.

"I hear that Ryou hasn't told you were going on a camping trip?" He asked.

"Keiichiro." Ryou hissed, he didn't really want this girl on the trip too.

Ruby smiled, she had heard Ryou and knew he wasn't looking forward to letting her come, "I'd love to come, if that's OK?" She said, doing a sad face.

"Of course it it!" Keiichiro exclaimed, smiling.

Ruby grinned, "Arigato! Now when is this trip?"

"Tomorrow." He answered.

She nodded, "OK, then, well I need to go, bai bai." She said and then started walking out.

"Wait!" Keiichiro called, "If you want you can bring someone."

She nodded, "OK..." She answered before walking out.

*With Ruby*

Ruby turned the corner to her house, then groaned.

Kenji was standing near her house, grinning wildly. When he saw Ruby, he smiled and jogged out.

"Konnichiwa Miss Honda." He said grinning.

"Go away please." She said, not stopping, then Keiichiro's words came into her mind.

She stopped and turned around, a small smile on her lips, "Hey, would you like to go on a camping trip?"

Kenji's eyes widened and a blush crept up onto his cheeks.


End file.
